covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Lindsay Moran
Lindsay Moran (born 18 December 1969) is a former clandestine officer for the Central Intelligence Agency. She is a freelance writer whose articles have appeared in The New York Times, The Washington Post, and USA Today. In 2005 she published her memoir Blowing My Cover, My Life As A Spy, in which she wrote about her experiences as a case officer from 1998 to 2003. Early years Lindsay Moran had an interest in everything espionage related from her early years on. Her childhood fantasies were fueled by spy novels, especially "Harriet the Spy" and James Bond series and she dreamed of growing up to join the CIA. When she was a child, she often conducted surveillance on the neighbors or communicated with friends through secret codes. A member of Montgomery Blair High School's graduating class of 1987, she was voted "Most Intellectual," "Wittiest" and "Most Likely to Succeed" by her classmates.The Silver Chips 1987 senior superlatives list. Moran used to be a staff writer and editor-in-chief of Silver Chips, where she wrote a series of articles on serious issues like teenage abortion and Vietnam refugees as well as lighter topics like shopping mall Santa Clauses. After high school, she attended Harvard College majoring in English. After graduating from Harvard, she won a Fulbright scholarship and then became an English teacher in Bulgaria. In 1998, she was employed by the CIA and quit the job after five years. Clandestine career After graduating from Harvard and submitting an application that included her language skills and her time living in Eastern Europe as a Fulbright scholar, Moran was quickly recruited to work for the CIA. At first, she took great delight in the job since it fulfilled her childhood dream of becoming an officer: }} She began her orientation in the Directorate of Operations (DO), the clandestine branch of the Agency, after which she was sent to "The Farm", the field academy for clandestine officers at a base outside Williamsburg, Virginia. Her year of training included paramilitary exercises, mock ambushes, parachute jumps, car crashes and driving power boats. It also included an exercise in which students at a pretend embassy reception sought to recruit "foreigners" to spy for the CIA. She completed the training course in December 1999, a year after the CIA's director George Tenet declared war on al-Qaeda. After graduating from "The Farm", Moran was deployed to Skopje, Republic of Macedonia under the official cover of a foreign diplomat. As a case officer for the CIA, Moran's primary job was to spot, assess, develop, and recruit foreigners willing to sell secrets, as well as maintaining the agents who were already under her control. She spent three years there collecting information on Yugoslavian leaders involved in the Serbian genocide in Kosovo. However, her interest in spy work gradually diminished because of the pressure her career had put on her personal life, as well as her growing disillusionment with the CIA's bureaucracy, especially after the September 11, 2001 attacks. On the Diane Rehm talk radio show on January 17, 2005, Moran said that the final straw that convinced her to leave the agency was its slow reaction to the terrorist attacks. She was also disappointed with the agency itself since she felt that her career advancement as a case officer, in general, depended not so much on the quality of agents that she recruited, but rather on the quantity. The more recruits they had, the better. Disapproving of the Iraq War, she worked on the Iraq desk at headquarters during the Iraq invasion and resigned from the CIA after five years there. Book published In 2005, Moran published her memoir ''Blowing My Cover: My Life as a Spy detailing her time in the CIA. Some find it surprising that the CIA allowed Moran to speak freely about her top-secret work, especially due to the negative press this book generated for the Agency. The copyright page of the first edition (G.P. Putnam's Sons, 2005) includes a disclaimer indicating that while the CIA had viewed and approved the text, this was not to be seen as an endorsement or confirmation of Moran's claims. Moran responded in an interview: See also *Philip Agee *Frank Snepp *John Stockwell *Ralph McGehee *The Recruit *Spy (BBC) *Valerie Plame References External links * Lindsay Moran, ex-agent at Paul Harris Show Audio. * Review of: Blowing my Cover: My Life as a CIA Spy Category:1969 births Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:American spies Category:Books about the Central Intelligence Agency Category:Espionage writers Category:American political writers Category:American memoirists Category:Living people Category:Non-fiction books about espionage Category:Post–Cold War spies Category:War on Terror Category:Republic of Macedonia–United States relations